deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shovel Knight vs The Last Dragonborn
Shovel Knight vs The Last Dragonborn is a fan made death battle featuring the combatant Shovel Knight from Yacht Club Games same named series and the combatant The Last Dragonborn from Bethesda Softworks The Elder Scrolls. It was adopted by Lnsanitation and is his first "What If?" Death Battle Description A Clash of the heavily armored, magic using medieval heroes with powerful treasures. Opening Wiz: Throughout history, when you think of a hero, it's always been hard not to think about Knights. Boomstick: Whether they're overcoming incredible odds, stopping evil, or finding treasures, it's hard not to think of these two. Wiz: Shovel Knight, the Heroic Gardener Boomstick: and Dovahkiin, the Last Dragonborn. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Shovel Knight Cue "Shovel Knight OST - Steel Thy Shovel" Boomstick: Shovel Knight is the main playable character in the game... Shovel Knight Wiz: Shovel Knight is chivalrous, willing to go to great lengths to find his lost love and doing incredible things along the way. Boomstick: He wields the Shovel Blade, a powerful weapon he swings like a sword, dig up minerals and smash blocks of dirt bigger than he is. The Shovel Blade can reflect projectiles, open chests, find secret rooms, and even bounce off his enemies like a pogo stick with the Shovel Drop! Wiz: With it he can use the Drop Spark, which throws projectiles while Shovel Knight's fully powered, The Trench Blade, which lets him scoop up giant mounts of dirt in one scoop. Boomstick: And the charge handle, which lets him power up for a devastating slash. Wiz: But he still is shorter than children in the village. He's got great agility and jumping skills despite being weighed down by armor. Boomstick: But there's more to dig about this heroic gardener. He's got the flare wand, that allows him to shoot long-range fireballs, the Phase Locket, which gives him the ability to walk through enemies and makes him invincible. Wiz: The Dust Knuckles, with which he can punch through dirt blocks and dig through ceilings. the Alchemy coin, which is tossed and turns small enemies into gold. Boomstick: But it's not too great against armored enemies. Shovel Knight has the Mobile Gear, that lets him cross spikes, small pits, and can be stuck into walls to use as a platform. It's basically a bad-ass Segway. Wiz: He's got the War Horn, which puts off some kind of magic sound waves that damage or destroy nearby enemies. He's got a fishing rod, which has an anchor for a sinker weight, as well as an anchor he can throw. Boomstick: Talk about a Napoleon Complex. Wiz: I'm.. surprised you know what that is. Boomstick: I read stuff. Wiz: ...Right. Boomstick: He's got the Chaos Sphere, which is pretty much a bouncy ball... that kills things, and the Propeller Dagger lets him fly short distances or ram his enemies! Wiz: And two Troupple Chalices, which he can fill with Ichors for a power up, The Ichor of Renewal fully heals Shovel Knight and restores his magic, and the Ichor of Boldness makes him Invincible for ten seconds. Boomstick: Shovel Knight's durable enough to take hits that level Towers, travel cross country by catapult, skilled enough to take on the Order of No Quarter at the same time, and strong enough to pull them to safety afterwards. Cue "Shovel Knight OST - The Defender" Wiz: He usually wears the Stalwart Plate, but has a variety of other useful armors as well. Boomstick: The Conjurer's Coat, which makes him take more damage, in exchange for more magic. Wiz: The Dynamo Mail, that unleashes a charged slash with multiple bounces, The Mail of Momentum, that limits his mobility while adding some extra protection. Boomstick: The Ornate Plate, that increases agility and lets him jump around like an acrobat, Toad Gear lets him Brawl more effectively, which he got from beating up the Battletoads, and then there's the Armor of Chaos. Wiz: The Armor of Chaos was forged from the broken fragments of the Grave Digger's Shovel, that he got from defeating Kratos. It lets him fight like Kratos, at the cost of his Shovel Upgrades. It does, however speed up his Shovel Drop, and allow him to collect red orbs. Boomstick: It makes him glow red, and when he attacks he releases a wave of fire, damaging any enemies it comes in contact with. Wiz: Shovel Knight has defeated several enemies. From The Big Creep, to the Remnant of Fate, to Battletoads and even the God of War. Boomstick: But does he have what it takes to bury the Last Dragonborn? Shovel Knight: "Show yourself, Plague Knight! Your Trickery will not stop me." The Last Dragonborn Cue "The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim OST - One They Fear" Wiz: In the land of Skyrim, there is one they fear. In their tongue, he is Dovahkiin, The Dragonborn! Boomstick: The Dragonborn is a nordic warrior, with the body of a man and the soul of a... dragon. Did not see that coming. Wiz: Things weren't looking good for the Dovahkiin when he first came back to Skyrim. Boomstick: Yeah... they kinda thought he was a Stormcloak rebel, and were about to chop his head off before Alduin stepped in, and burned down the town. Wiz: This gave the Dragonborn the opportunity he needed to escape. Boomstick: Then he had to fight a different dragon, and weird things happened. Wiz: After killing the dragon, Dovahkiin absorbed its soul, giving him the power he needed to use the Thu'um! Boomstick: Gesundheit. Wiz: The Thu'um is a powerful tool, and one of the most versatile abilities we've ever seen. Boomstick: Animal Allegiance allows him to call the beasts of nature to fight alongside him. He's got Aura Whisper, which basically lets him detect about anything that might want to hurt him. Become Ethereal, where he basically ascends beyond a physical form, granting him complete invulnerability- at the expense of being able to cause harm. Wiz: Bend Will allows him to control the minds of animals, people, dragons, and even stones! Boomstick: Wait... How do you mind control a rock? Wiz: He basically makes them give him single use powers, then he needs to recharge at the All-Maker Stones after he uses them. Boomstick: Call Dragon Summons Odahviing, and Summon Durnehviir brings the undead Dragon Durneviir from the Soul... Uhh.. Wiz: Soul Cairn, kind of like Elder Scrolls Limbo. Boomstick: On top of dragons, he can use the Call of Valor to summon the ghost of a dead hero, and calm the weather with Clear Skies. When he's tired of perfect weather, he's got a shout for that! Wiz: Indeed he does, The Dovahkiin has Storm Call- which causes heavy downpours, and several lightning strikes! And Cyclone, which sends his enemies flying into the air. Ice Form can freeze his opponents solid, and he can breathe fire with Fire Breath, and becomes a walking blizzard with Frost Breath. Boomstick: Disarm rips the weapon from his enemies hands, sending it flying away, Dismay strikes fear into the hearts of anyone who hears it, Dragon Aspect covers him with an ethereal armor, giving him a huge boost to his power, durability, and makes him shout harder. Wiz: If he should come close to death with Dragon Aspect activated, an Ancient Dragonborn will be summoned to help him. But he can only use it once a day. Boomstick: Drain Vitality saps both the magic and mortal energy of his opponents while staggering them. Elemental Fury doubles his striking speed, Marked for Death weakens both the armor and life force of his opponent. Wiz: And Soul Tear cuts through flesh and shatters his opponents very soul! Slow time slows down the Dovahkiin's perception of time, giving him a massive advantage in reactions. Throw Voice makes the target hear a noise from unknown directions. Boomstick: Whirlwind Sprint massively boosts the Dragonborn's speed, allowing him to run with the speed of a tempest! Hey, Wiz, just how fast is a tempest? Wiz: Well, some blow with speeds exceeding 200 miles per hour. His most famous shout of all- Unrelenting Force. His voice becomes raw power, violently throwing anything-or anyone in his path- out of his path. Even giants! Boomstick: So can this guy just yell? Wiz: Not at all, he's very capable in destruction and restoration magic. Like Incinerate, where he throws fireballs from his hands, Icy Spear shoots-well... Icy Spears, Thunderbolt throws lightning, and when these three are dual cast they ALWAYS staggers an opponent, regardless of type or size. Boomstick: Fire, Frost, and Lightning Rune basically leave elemental landmines, all three damage health, along with movement speed with Frost Rune, and drains Magic with Lightning. Ash Rune can immobilize his enemies in hardened ash Wiz: During which his enemies are unable to move for 30 seconds. Boomstick: Fire Storm unleashes an explosion around the Dragonborn, dealing heavy fire damage to anyone in its range. Blizzard summons a swirling frost storm, that causes frost damage to everyone in range, as well throwing nearby objects like a tornado. Wiz: And Lightning Storm, the most powerful spell in the game-and the most draining. The Dragonborn charges up a beam of pure electricity so powerful it can reduce enemies, including dragons to piles of ash! Boomstick: Looks kinda like a Kamehameha to me... Cue "The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim OST - Steel on Steel" Wiz: But he's not all offense, the Dragonborn has plenty of defense and restoration options at his disposal. Boomstick: Close Wounds heals even the nastiest injuries-instantly. Ebonyflesh increases his durability. Harmony can calm his enemies and Hysteria can fill them with fear. Wiz: Invisibility will allow him to stay invisible for 30 seconds per cast, or until he attacks someone or picks something up. Boomstick: The Dragonborn is even stealthy enough to steal weapons, and even clothing and armor right off of someone's back! Wiz: Now comes the big problem with RPG characters, picking the equipment because there's no real canon loadout. As we've done previously with Cloud, We've decided to give the Dragonborn his most iconic armor. Boomstick: Dovahkiin's armor is nothing special... really. It's just iron. Wiz: Iron Armor is very common, and cost effective in Skyrim.. but on top of his Iron Longsword, he DOES have some other notable weapons we know for a fact he's obtained throughout his journey, since there are so many, we'll only go over a few. Boomstick: Like the Mehrunes' Razor, a dagger with a chance to instantly kill anything, the Mace of Molag Bar, which drains stamina and magic, the Ghostblade, which ignores durability. Wiz: The Windshear sends opponents tumbling through the air, the Drainblood Battleaxe and Ebony Blade drain the life force from his opponents adding it to his own, his Bloodskal Blade releases devastating energy blasts with powerful strikes, The Volendrung inflicts damage as well as draining the Stamina. Boomstick: The Zephyr is a bow which can be fired much faster than other bows, The Sanguine Rose is a staff that summons a Dremora Lord to fight at his side for a full minute, and my personal favorite, the Wabbajack. It's so terrifying, it's even afraid of itself... I mean look at it! Wiz: the Wabbajack is a powerful Daedric Artifact that used to belong to Sheogorath, the Daedric Prince of Madness. Boomstick: Yea he's kinda like the Mad Hatter, if he was a powerful demon! Wiz: The Wabbajack casts a random effect at its target ranging anywhere from invisibility, fire, ice, lightning, paralyzation, or even transforming the enemy into a sweetroll or a chicken or completely disintegrating them! Boomstick: the Dragonborn has defeated bandits, monsters, and even the world-ending threat of Alduin, the world eater. Wiz: But now he faces possibly his biggest challenge yet, with Shovel Knight. Boomstick: Can the Dragonborn shout his way to victory, or will he dig his own grave? Wiz: Alright, the Combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEEEATH BAAATTLEEEEEE! Fight Cue "Shovel Knight OST - Backed in a Corner" Shield Knight is trying to defend against the Dovahkiin's blows. His blade repeatedly strikes her shields. 'Oh no.. if only Shovel Knight were here...' she thought, being staggered with every blow. Shield Knight charges at the Dragonborn. Dragonborn: Fus Ro DAH! A blast of powerful energy sent Shield Knight flying high into the air as she screamed, but Shovel Knight caught her just in time. Shield Knight: Shovel Knight! You saved me! Shovel Knight: If only I had known, I'd have come sooner! Shield Knight: We can stop him together! Shovel Knight: No, my lady. Stay back. I will deal with him. Dragonborn: Now, Dwarf... are you going to tell me where the Ghost of Sparta is- or shall I force the answers out of you? Shield Knight: Shovel Knight, be careful! FIGHT! Cue "The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim OST - Dragon Battle" Shovel Knight raises his shovel, throwing a spark at the Dragonborn as he swings it. The Dovahkiin blocks it with a Thunderbolt as Shovel Knight leaps high into the air. Dragonborn: How can he leap like that in all that armor? Shovel Knight prepares to Shovel Drop and suddenly he hears "Ven!" as he is flung upwards by high winds. The Dragonborn pulls out the Zephyr. firing arrows rapidly. All of them are deflected with a swing of the Shovel Blade. Shovel Knight lands on his feet and begins running toward the Dragonborn as their shovel and sword clash evenly. Shovel Knight: Stand down! Shovel Knight quickly stabs his shovel blade into the dirt, throwing it in the face of the Dragonborn. Suddenly the Dragonborn vanishes with a wave of his hand. Shovel Knight: Where are you hiding, coward? The Dragonborn appears behind him, knocking Shovel Knight back with his sword. Shovel Knight leaps as Dragonborn rushes him, connecting with a Shovel Drop and bouncing high into the air. Shovel Knight activates the Phase Locket in anticipation of another shout. Dragonborn: Feim Zii Gron! Shovel Knight passes through the Ethereal Dragonborn, landing on the ground. Shovel Knight and the Dragonborn returned to normal as Shovel Knight pulled out the Flare Wand, throwing fireballs that were matched by Dragonborn's Incinerate as they exploded violently on collision. Shovel Knight: Sir! I must know who you are. They continue matching each other's slashes Dragonborn: I am the one they fear! The Dovahkiin! Dragonborn! Dragonborn kicks Shovel Knight, sending him hurdling back. Shovel Knight grunted. "Fus!" Dragonborn yelled, a weaker burst of energy sending Shovel Knight further back. Shovel Knight struggled to put on his Armor of Chaos, making the switch as he saw his foe walking toward him. Shovel Knight quickly activated his Mobile Gear, speeding toward the Dragonborn at high speed. Cue "Shovel Knight OST - Fighting With All Our Might" "Tiid Klo Ul!" The Dragonborn shouted as Shovel Knight leapt from the platform, unleashing a flurry of attacks reminiscent of Kratos and plunging his shovel into his opponent. Shovel Knight launches his Chaos Sphere, The Dragonborn let out a scream, tumbling to his back. Blood was spilling from his wound at an alarming rate. Shovel Knight: They will fear you no longer, for you are defeated. Shovel Knight drops to one knee as he sees a nasty wound on his own body where he'd been struck, and consumes an Ichor of Renewal, restoring him. The Dragonborn slowly stood back up, his wounds closing with a wave of his hands. Dragonborn: I grow tired of your mockery, little man. Shovel Knight heaves an anchor at the Dragonborn. "Ven Gaar NOS!" The Dragonborn deflected it with a powerful cyclone. Dovahkiin: Wuld Nah Kest! Shovel Knight: N--no! Shovel Knight uses his Ichor of Boldness as the Dragonborn Slashes him with a 200 mile per hour sprint, his sword shattering from the impact.' "Zun Haal Viik!"' the Dragonborn shouted, the Shovel Blade flying far away from Shovel Knight as he activated Ebonyflesh, hardening his skin. Shovel Knight: This isn't over! Shovel Knight quickly equips his Knuckle Dusters, throwing the Dragonborn back. The Dovahkiin coughs up some blood on the snowy terrain.' "Gaan Lah Haas!"' he shouted, Shovel Knight feeling weakened as the Dragonborn sapped his strength. Shovel Knight reached for his War Horn. Knocking the Dragonborn back again from the soundwave with a mighty blow. Dragonborn: Th-Thu'um? The nord climbed back to his feet as the armored dwarf prepared to attack, lunging forward with his propeller dagger.' "Gol Hah!"' Dragonborn said authoritatively, the smaller knight stopping in his tracks as the Ichor wore off. Dragonborn: I'm becoming weary of this. Mul Qah Diiv! Cue "Skyrim - Dovahkiin (Metal Cover)" Shovel Knight saw a red orb, activating it as he began to glow. An ethereal armor appeared around the Dragonborn as he charged through Shield Knight's fiery explosion and released a blinding combination of attacks with his Mehrunes' Razor against Shovel Knight "FUS RO DAH!" he shouted, launching Shovel Knight high into the clouds. The Dragonborn put his hands together, moving them in an artful fashion before unleashing a powerful Lightning Storm attack at Shovel Knight, filling his body with electricity. Shovel Knight falls down on his back as the Dragonborn pursues him, wielding the Wabbajack. "Tiid Klo Ul! Wuld Nah Kest!" he shouted, striking Shovel Knight several times as lightning and fire began to surround the gardener. Shovel Knight let out an agonizing scream before his body transformed into a sweetroll.The Dragonborn picks up the Shovel Blade, putting it in his inventory. Shield Knight rushes to the sweetroll, picking it up. Dragonborn: You should have picked an easier opponent. Shield Knight: Sh--Shovel Knight? Dragonborn walks by Shield Knight, taking the sweetroll from her and tossing it into the air, eating it in one gulp. KO! Outcome Boomstick: What!? He freakin ate him!? And wait a minute- why doesn't MY Dragonborn kick that much ass? Wiz: Well, in Elder Scrolls Lore, there is nothing to suggest that the shout cooldown is anything more than a game-balancing mechanic. While on first inspection this DID look close, when we looked deeper we realized this was not at all the case. Shovel Knight was more agile and durable, but his speed, power, and arsenal were simply no match for the overwhelming versatility that the Dragonborn brought to the table. Boomstick: Sure, Shield Knight can handle being thrown across a country and defeated Kratos, but seeing him as a gardener, it's very unlikely that Kratos was going all out. And the Dragonborn absorbed the soul of Miraak and added his power to his own, like highlander. Miraak, whose shouts were so powerful they broke the island of Solstheim off the mainland and forced it several miles out into the freakin' ocean! More than enough force to just.. blast Shovel Knight into space if he wanted to. Wiz: On top of just raw power and speed, The Dragonborn had more abilities that could let him take over Shovel Knight's mind, manipulate his emotions. He's got more reliable healing options, and more of them. There are a million ways he could have won this fight, and only a handful of ways he could have lost. Boomstick: Or rip out his freakin' soul! But really who needs all that when you can unleash billions of tons of force in three words? Shovel Knight couldn't dig his way out of this one. Wiz: The Winner is the Last Dragonborn! Shovel Knight Advantages/Disadvantages * +More Agile * +More Durable * =Both are Intelligent in combat & capable of solving puzzles * -Weaker * -Less Versatility * -Most of his equipment and skills can be countered * -Limited Healing options * -No known Mental or soul related resistances The Last Dragonborn Advantages/Disadvantages * +Mind Control * +Soul Ripping Attacks * +Summoning Options (although none were used) * +Easily strong enough to break through all that durability * +Has weapon options to bypass durability and intangibility * +WAY more versatile & able to counter pretty much anything Shovel Knight brings * +Faster Running & Combat Speed * +Better & More Plentiful Healing Options * =Both are Intelligent in combat & capable of solving puzzles * -Less Durable * -Less Agile Poll Who are you rooting for? Shovel Knight The Last Dragonborn Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle of the Knights Category:Yacht Club Games vs Bethesda Softworks Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Lnsanitation Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016